Pute ? Oui ! Pour survivre !
by m.proust22
Summary: "Si je fais la pute c'est pour survivre ! Alors ne me juge pas si tu ne connais pas mon histoire" L'histoire d'un jeune adolescent sans famille, offrant son corps à qui le veux pour survivre dans un monde ou personne ne crois en lui. Histoire remodelé pour de la cohérence :) ! Désolé je ne suis pas le meilleur pour les résumés ...
1. Prologue !

**__****Pute ? Oui ! Pour Survivre !**

_Auteur :_Moi ! :D

_Couples (principaux) :_ Aucun pour l'instant !

_Genre :_ Vie de Tout les Jours, Romance, Violence, Lemon, Humour, Magie, Mpreg je pense que c'est tout.

_Rating :_ Je dirais T mais je ne suis pas sûr … Donc je mets M !

_Pour les Réponses aux Reviews :_ J'y répondrai au prochain chapitre Pour les Reviews Anonymes !

_Disclaimer :_ Les personnages ne sont pas miens …

_Orthographe :_ Encore désolé pour les fautes !

_POV :_ Les Point de Vue seront précisé au début de chaque chapitres ! Si il n'y a pas de précision cela veut dire que c'est Moi qui parle !

_PS :_ N'hésitez pas à critiquer ou donner votre point de vue, pour permettre l'amélioration de l'Histoire !

« / » = Dialogue

#/# = Pensées Du Personnage quand le POV est différent OU quand il est seul !

**__****Chapitre 0 : Prologue :**

_Dream World :_

« Sting ?

- Oui Papa ?

- Tu vas aller vivre avec le vieux monsieur, tu veux bien ?

- Mais … Pourquoi ?

- Tu es encore un petit garçon, tu verras, tu seras bien accueillis, tu auras une vie merveilleuse, loin de notre ferme, alors ne pleure pas, soit fort, soit un homme ! Obéis à ce monsieur, comme si c'était ta maman ou moi. Tu veux bien faire ça pour nous ?

- Non ! Papa ! Je veux pas ! Je veux rester avec vous !

- Je suis désolé Sting …

- Papa … Pleure pas ! … D'accord … j'irais et quand je serais grand et bah je reviendrais vous voir toi & Maman ! Pour vous montrer que vous pouvez être fier de moi ! »

Ainsi le père sera son fils dans ses bras, pleurant toute la tristesse de perdre son seul enfant, son fils. Quand à la mère malgré le fait qu'elle soit dans la cuisine, elle pleura silencieusement, en cuisinant, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle fessait, elle pleurait. Sting entendit le couteau de sa mère tombé sur le sol en bois, et il la vis courir vers lui, les larmes volant au rythme de sa course pour enlacer son fils et son mari. Ainsi tout les trois pleurèrent, une famille déchirée, obligée de vendre leur fils pour survivre et le voir aller dans une grande École. Un choix douloureux mais remplis de promesse.

_Réalité :_

Sting se réveilla grâce au soleil, il avait encore rêvé de son enfance, il ne souvenait pas des visage de ses parents, ils n'avaient plus de souvenir par rapport à eux … Il se leva de son lit à trois places, les couvertures glissèrent sur sa peau. Il alla se laver, une bonne douche brûlante puis se regarda dans son miroir.

Sting est un homme musclé et mince de taille moyenne avec des cheveux blonds hérissé, il porte une boucle d'oreille ressemblant à un cristal sur son oreille gauche et a des yeux bleus-violet. Il a une cicatrice au-dessus de son œil droit. Même s'il n'a que 19 ans, il vit seul dans son appartement un salon/salle à manger, une salle de bain, des toilettes, un sellier, une chambre. C'est un très grand appartement que Sting paye très cher par mois. Mais pour Sting, l'argent n'est plus un problème, il fait de nombreux petits travaux en complément de son travail Sting est aussi, méchant, difficile à approcher, bagarreur, une sorte de voyou … la journée. La nuit ce n'est plus qu'un prostitué. Tout les soirs il travaille, il accueil des Hommes, des Femmes, tout le monde, ses tarifs sont élevés mais selon les dires des ses clients « Waouw ! Magique ! », alors de la pub est faîte et il y a du mal à avancer dans ses occupations à cause de son « emploi ». Malgré cela, c'était un combattant hors pair, pratiquant la maîtrise des armes blanches, à feux. Il avait appris à utiliser ses pouvoirs dans son ancienne école spécialisée dans la magie, au cas où vu que ses professeurs rabâchaient sans arrêt « On ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer ! ». Et c'est ainsi depuis le premier jour jusqu'à son dernier. Il voulait juste aider les gens, mais maintenant, il aimerait faire des missions, partir à l'aventure, être libre. Il a un groupe d'ami qui songe comme lui, vivre pour aider. En rêvassant à sa vie et n'a pas vu le temps …

« MERDE ! ELLES VONT ME TUER ! »

Et la vie continue malgré tout.

**_Fin Prologue _**

**_À Suivre_**

**« J'ai abandonné mes 2 dernières histoires … mais j'espère que celle-là plaira ! Merci de me lire ! » -M**


	2. Terrible Retrouvaille !

**__****Pute ? Oui ! Pour Survivre !**

_Auteur : _Moi ! :D

_Couples (principaux) :_ Aucun pour l'instant !

_Genre :_ Vie de Tout les Jours, Romance, Violence, Lemon, Humour, Magie, Mpreg je pense que c'est tout.

_Rating :_ Je dirais T mais je ne suis pas sûr … Donc je mets M !

_Pour les Réponses aux Reviews :_ J'y répondrai au prochain chapitre Pour les Reviews Anonymes !

_Disclaimer :_ Les personnages ne sont pas miens …

_Orthographe :_ Encore désolé pour les fautes !

_POV :_ Les Point de Vue seront précisé au début de chaque chapitres ! Si il n'y a pas de précision cela veut dire que c'est Moi qui parle !

_PS :_ N'hésitez pas à critiquer ou donner votre point de vue, pour permettre l'amélioration de l'Histoire !

« / » = Dialogue

#/# = PenséPensées Du Personnage quand le POV est différent OU quand il est seul !

**__****Chapitre ****__****01 : ****__****Terrible Retrouvaille **

« MERDE ! ELLES VONT ME TUER ! »

Sting s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, s'habillant de son uniforme de barman, chemise manches longues blanches, pull beige sans manche, pantalon gris, ainsi que des chaussures noires. le tout, bien sûr, le moulant parfaitement. Il descendit l'immeuble où il habite pour courir en trompe dans les rues bondées. Sprintant, il esquiva de multiples passants, coupant la route, escalada un grillage, traversa une zone désinfectée, tourna dans plusieurs rues désertes, ressemblant à celles des films d'horreurs {Hommage à Halloween}, pour arriver devant un pont de pierre enjambant une rivière azure.

« STING !

- Encore en retard, ah la ah la

- Nos Petits-déjeuners ne font pas ce faire par miracle !»

Le début de la fin … Devant lui se tenait les femmes sans doutes les plus talentueuses et les plus dangereuses du pays. Celle d'abord qui avait hurlé son prénom, Erza. Erza Scarlett est de grande taille, très jolie et aux cheveux longs de couleur écarlate, aux yeux marrons et elle possède une poitrine très développée. Grâce à ses pouvoirs, elle peut porter divers vêtements, ainsi que des maillots de bains ou des pyjamas dans un but purement personnel qui atteignent le chiffre de plus de 100 possibilités de changement. La seconde qui lui a parlé doucement et gentiment est Mirajane. Mirajane Strauss a un teint pâle, des yeux bleus et des longs cheveux blancs aux pointes légèrement bouclées avec deux mèches passant devant ses épaules, ainsi qu'une mèche tenu vers le haut par un élastique, évitant à ceux ci de tomber sur son front. Elles ont toutes les deux le même âge que Sting. Le maternant sans cesse, pour un oui ou pour un non. Après tout, elles sont les filles les plus jolies et dangereuses mais aussi le plus dangereux des couples. Vous détruisant sans pitié. Se fessant passer un savon gentiment par ses « parents », il sortit de sa poche, une fois le calvaire finit, un écrin rose.

« - C'est quoi ?

- Un cadeau pour vous

- Mais Sting tu es sûr ?

- Laisse Mira, tu sais qu'il nous forcera à les porter

- Oui mais Erza, tu sais comme moi d'où l'argent vient

- Je sais, mais il le fera quand même …

- JE SUIS ENCORE LÀ !

- Désolé …

- Mira ne t'excuse pas … Il sait ce que l'on en pense !

- Bon vous ouvrez la boîte ? »

Sting donna la boîte à Mira, cette dernière l'ouvrit de suite. La splendeur des bijoux offert la fis sourire, une paire de boucle d'oreille, une blanche pour la pureté et une rouge pour la passion. Sting pris la rouge et l'accrocha à l'oreille de Mira, à l'inverse il prit la blanche pour Erza. En rougissant et détournant le regard il leur dit :

« Comme ça, même si vous êtes séparées, vous serez toujours ensemble dans un sens …

- Awwww C'est trop mignon ! Merci Sting !

- Tu as géré !

- Merci, c'était pour vous remercier … d'avoir fais tant de choses pour moi …

- Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas besoin de nous remercier ! Allez trêve de bavardages ! Allons Manger !

- C'est partit ! »

Ils marchèrent tout les trois, Sting entre Mira & Erza, ils discutèrent de la pluie, du reste, de tout, de rien, de la vie. Ils rirent de bon cœur. Ils arrivèrent devant le bar « Sabertooth ». Un bar/restaurant très réputé ! On mangeait, on buvait, on jouait, on pouvait même s'entraîner pour des combats entre mages ! Un bar rétro mais à la pointe de la technologie ! Avec de grosses rentrées d'argent, les rénovations sont faîtes pour éviter tout problème. Sting se dirige vers le comptoir saluant son patron Lahar. Un homme mince, de taille moyenne avec de longs cheveux noirs, attachés en chignon large à l'arrière de sa tête, avec deux mèches qui cadre son visage et une touffe indisciplinée couvrant son front, et des yeux de couleur lavande. Il a des pommettes saillantes, et porte une paire de lunettes avec lentilles circulaires, allongées. Ses habits(un costume) est celui que l'on associeau haut rang du Conseil, composé d'une longue veste bleu pétrole, avec des bords roses et sangles aux poignets, sur une chemise bleu clair à col montant portant la signature du Conseil comme symbole, un pantalon blanc retenu par une simple ceinture, des gants blancs, une cape blanche maintenue fermée par une boucle ornée d'une grosse gemme, et des chaussures distinctifs, apparemment, portant un motif serpent. Une sorte de poste de shérif que sa tenue lui conférait. « Bonjour Sting ! J'aimerais t'annoncer qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, un stagiaire sera avec nous. Viens je t'en prie ! ». à l'apparition de l'individu, un froid se jeta et la cloche du clocher tinta pour sonner les 8 heures. Les couleurs neutres du bar ne calmèrent en rien … La stupeur fut générale. Mira & Erza, montrèrent leur visage le plus méchant prête à tout détruire tandis que Sting spasme, les yeux écarquillés ne savait comment réagir. Et dans le silence mortuaire de la salle on entendit un mot qui a donné le frisson à quiconque l'avait entendu :

**« Toi ?! »**

_Mais qui est ce stagiaire qui n'inspire que de la haine ?!_

**Fin Chapitre 01 !**

_**À Suivre dans le Prochain Chapitre !**_

« Alors ? Alors ? La nouvelle version commence bien ? C'est pour avoir plus de cohérence, car mes amis me l'ont fait remarquer ! » -M


	3. La Tempête Avant Le Calme !

**__****Pute ? Oui ! Pour Survivre !**

_Auteur :_Moi ! :D

_Couples (principaux) :_ Erza/Mira !

_Genre :_ Vie de Tout les Jours, Romance, Violence, Lemon, Humour, Magie, Mpreg je pense que c'est tout.

_Rating :_ Je dirais T mais je ne suis pas sûr … Donc je mets M !

_Pour les Réponses aux Reviews :_ J'y répondrai au prochain chapitre Pour les Reviews Anonymes !

_Disclaimer :_ Les personnages ne sont pas miens …

_Orthographe :_ Encore désolé pour les fautes !

_POV :_ Les Point de Vue seront précisé au début de chaque chapitres ! Si il n'y a pas de précision cela veut dire que c'est Moi qui parle !

_PS :_ N'hésitez pas à critiquer ou donner votre point de vue, pour permettre l'amélioration de l'Histoire !

« / » = Dialogue

#/# = Pensées Du Personnage quand le POV est différent OU quand il est seul

**_Chapitre __02 : __La Tempête avant le Calme_**

« Bonjour Sting ! J'aimerais t'annoncer qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, un stagiaire sera avec nous. Viens je t'en prie ! »

La stupeur fut générale. Mira & Erza, montrèrent leur visage le plus méchant prête à tout détruire tandis que Sting spasme, les yeux écarquillés ne savait comment réagir. Et dans le silence mortuaire de la salle on entendit un mot qui a donné le frisson à quiconque l'avait entendu :

**« Toi ?! »**

Un jeune homme entre très grand et musclé, avec des yeux gris de lin,ses cheveux blonds pointent vers l'arrière en formant de nombreux épis, avec une mèche tombant sur le devant de son front, un de ses signes distinctif est la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son œil droit. Il porte son casque autour de son coup. Il a les mêmes habits que Sting. Il marche sûr de lui, ne craignant pas le regards des autres. Il s'installa à côté du du patron & scruta la salle et un sourire mesquin se dessina sur son visage :

« - Bonjour ! J'espère que le travail se passera bien. Je suis

- LUXUS DREYAR ! ESPÈCE DE CREVURE !

- Enchanté de te revoir Mirajane !

- Comment peux-tu oser revenir ici ?!

- Je suis supérieur à toi ! Ne l'oublie pas !

- Supérieur en Quoi ?!

- EN TOUT !

- J'avais Oublié... EXCUSE-MOI ! Surtout dans la catégorie « Je fais souffrir tout le monde, je détruis les seules personnes qui s'intéressent à moi, car je ne suis qu'égocentrisme pur & dur ! »

Mirajane s'avança vers lui pendant son discours & se trouvait maintenant en face de Luxus.

- Tsss ! Tu te prends pour qui au juste ? Madame « Je suis trop sûre de moi ! Alors j'ai emmené Mon Frère Elfman et Ma Sœur

- Si tu oses dire son prénom …

- Qui est morte à cause de MON INCOMPÉTENCE ! Patron, un conseil, téléportée nous dans l'arèneà mon avis il y aura des dégâts ! Préparez-vous à l'Avènement de Satan !

- Tsss … Tu parles d'une première journée ! »

Lahar s'exécuta. Toute la salle se fut transportéedans une grande salle blanche. Lahar choisit comme terrain un pont surélevant une rivière entouré de roches. Les 2 combattants au centre du pont, les autres les regardants dans une salle à part.

Mirajane regarde le sol, elle plaça ses mains sur son visage, son corps est pris de spasmes. Luxus rajouta

- Car après tout … tu es responsable de sa mort ! »

Un grand blanc, une forte brise commença à apparaître fessant voler la jupede Mirajane. Erza et Sting, connaissaient le passé. Elle a besoin de ressortir ses émotions. Mirajane plaça ses mains sur ses oreilles, des larmes perlant aux bords de ses yeux. Elle les ouvrit en grand : « Mort ? » Elle se rappela de ce jour, où elle perdit sa petite sœur. Elle regarde le sol, comme un zombie, les bras ballant, le vent présent augmente encore & encore, ses cheveux volèrent. Son cœur accélère, ses pupilles se rétractèrent , elle se rappelle, encore & encore & encore. Un cercle magique apparut sous elle, brillant comme mille soleil, son pendentif vol lui aussi, elle hurle de douleur, de tristesse, elle la pleure. Elle lève la tête en l'air, sa haine de son incompétence se libère de son corps. Elle pousse alors un énorme cri, ses cheveux volent à la verticale, puis la zone autour d'elle se soulève et se détruit. Un Immense cercle magique apparût dix fois plus grand que le précédent, un cercle noir, comme les ténèbres qu'elle était. Elle active alors sa magie du Take Over: Satan Soul. Satan Soul est en fait un démon qui prend possession du corps de Mirajane. Dans un tel état, ses yeux deviennent plus sombres et ses cils grandissent et son visage se craquelle depuis le dessous de son œil droit jusqu'au bas de sa joue droite. Des marques craquelées sont présentes sur ses deux cuisses. Ses cheveux deviennent plus sauvages, ils s'étirent vers le haut tout en conservant la mèche de cheveux au-dessus de son front. Ses oreilles s'allongent, s'étendant vers l'arrière, et gagnent des bords pointus, qui ressemblent à ceux des elfes. Ses lèvres se couvrent de rouge à lèvres foncé. Ses avant-bras et ses mains se couvrent d'écailles qui sont bordées par une nageoire sur le côté. Par-dessus, elle porte des gants qui se terminent en serres crochues. Une queue de démon lui pousse, laquelle semble faite de plaques de métal ou d'écailles, de plus en plus petits près de son extrémité. Concernant ses vêtements, elle est vêtue d'une sorte de justaucorps grenat, percé sur tout son ventre et ne laissant du tissu que pour recouvrir les hanches et la poitrine. Il se termine aux épaules, par un col dentelé et noué par un foulard rose pâle. Elle porte des jarretelles assorties au justaucorps qui lui couvrent depuis le pied jusqu'aux mi-cuisses. Aux pieds, elle porte des chaussures basses à talons. Luxus regrette de l'avoir mis comme ça ! Il a été trop loin mais il doit la remettre à sa place ! Sans plus attendre Mirajane sauta en l'air, déploya sur ses omoplates, deux longues ailes de chauve-souris noir corbeau. Elle lui permette de prendre plus d'altitude pour frapper Luxus. Un combat au corps à corps sans suit. Luxus Domine mais Mirajane réussi à se placer derrière lui. Elle lui susurre alors à l'oreille « Adieu ». Luxus se retourna, recula et pris de l'élan. Leurs poings s'entrechoquèrent et détruisirent le sol environnant. Luxus lui attrapa la cheville et la balança dans la rivière. Un petit silence passe et un siphon se crée. Mirajane est au centre, elle manipule l'eau, doucement elle dit « Éclair des Enfers ! », alors des multitudes d'éclairs bleus intégrèrent l'eau. Elle balança toute cette eau électrique en sifflotant « Tourbillon du Mal ! ». Elle donna un coup de boule pour le sonner, une foi que l'eau l'avait touché. Un cercle magique noir/violet, des éclairs apparurent pour le flot d'énergie, ce qui prend par la suite la forme d'un grand globe de couleur violet foncé. Il est alors lancé sur Luxus, ce qui génère une explosion dévastatrice. Luxus fut projeté au sol, Mira en avait les yeux d'un rouge sang emplit de Haine. « JE VAIS T'ACHEVER ! ». Elle Réussi à s'asseoir sur Luxus, sur sa poitrine écartant les jambes pour mieux le maintenir. Elle concentra le reste des ses forces dans son poings, mais à quelque millimètre juste avant de frapper, une image de sa sœur souriant lui revient disant « Mirajane ! » la stoppa directement. Alors, la poussière du sol s'envola, Luxus en resta coi. Elle est tremblante, haletante, elle se revoit au chevet de sa sœur, elle s'assit sur les cuisses de Luxus, des filets de lumières s'envolèrent dans les airs, la fessant réapparaître. Luxus lui demanda :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de moi ?

- Je pourrais te vaincre mais ce combat n'a aucun sens

- Tu as pitié de tes ennemis Mirajane ? Allez ! Achève moi !

- Avant que tu fasses ce que tu as fais, nous étions amis, nous étions tellement complices, nous passions notre temps à rire

- TOUT ça … C'est du passé !

- Tes anciens amis sont toujours là, ils se seront toujours, je ne dit pas que c'est mal de compté sur soi, mais n'oublie qu'il y a plein de gens qui tienne à toi et qui seront prêt à t'aider en cas de besoin. Tu ne dois pas renier tout tes amis, rappel toi, nous sommes tous unis, toujours ensemble, aux moindres soucis, à la moindre difficulté, quelqu'un est toujours là pour nous tendre la main (Ce qu'elle fait en même temps que ses paroles, commençant à pleurer elle continue), on ne peut pas supporter de voir couler les larmes d'un ami. Je suis sûre que tu n'as pas plus l'oublier. »

Luxus se releva, l'arène se désactiva, tout redevenu comme avant, il alla à l'infirmerie dans les vestiaires avant de déposer dans l'oreille de Mira : « Je suis désolé ». Puis il partit calmement et la journée reprit son cour.

**Fin Chapitre 02 !**

_À Suivre dans le Prochain Chapitre !_

«JE commence à aimer la nouvelle version ! De plus en plus ! Vous aussi ?! » -M


	4. Days Of Sad Past !

**__****Pute ? Oui ! Pour Survivre !**

_Auteur :_Moi ! :D

_Couples (principaux) :_ Erza/Mira !

_Genre :_ Vie de Tout les Jours, Romance, Violence, Lemon, Humour, Magie, Mpreg je pense que c'est tout.

_Rating :_ Je dirais T mais je ne suis pas sûr … Donc je mets M !

_Pour les Réponses aux Reviews :_ J'y répondrai au prochain chapitre Pour les Reviews Anonymes !

_Disclaimer :_ Les personnages ne sont pas miens …

_Orthographe :_ Encore désolé pour les fautes !

_POV :_ Les Point de Vue seront précisé au début de chaque chapitres ! Si il n'y a pas de précision cela veut dire que c'est Moi qui parle !

_PS :_ N'hésitez pas à critiquer ou donner votre point de vue, pour permettre l'amélioration de l'Histoire !

« / » = Dialogue

#/# = Pensées Du Personnage quand le POV est différent OU quand il est seul !

**__****Chapitre ****__****03 : ****__****Days of ****__****Sad ****__****Past**

******{Chapitre en Flash-Back}**

******5******** ans ********plus tôt : **

_Du côté de Sting :_

Pendant les vacances de la Toussaint, Sting alors âgé de 14 ans, s'en alla chez son cousin Rufus. Ils ont une relation très complice, ils de disent tout, à propos de n'importe quoi, sur les cours, des blagues … tout les sujets possibles. Rufus Roy est un jeune homme mince, de taille moyenne avec de très longs cheveux blonds, descendant au-dessous de son dos, qui sont recueillis à la fin et attachés en queue de cheval par une grande bande sombre. Il possède des yeux noirs et un nez légèrement proéminent. Sting sait que Rufus n'est pas son vrai cousin, mais le lien qu'ils ont tissé leur donne plus le rang de frère. Et pendant ces vacances, Sting partait enfin chez lui. Un grand domaine dans la campagne. Une grande bâtisse, avec de nombreuses pièces. Un exemple type de la richesse de sa nouvelle famille. Sting courait à travers les champs, il était heureux d'être ici, être libre lui donnait une joie intense. Il couru à travers les champs de Tournesol, ouvrit la porte, salua son oncle, sa tante puis monta directement avec sa valise mais quand il ouvrit la chambre de Rufus … Il le vit en caleçon avec un autre garçon tout aussi habillé.

« Euh … Couz' Je vous gêne ?

- OUI !

- Grey ! Tais-toi ! Non … ne t'inquiète pas

- Tu es sûr ?! Je peux repasser tu sais

- D'accord !

- GREY ! Arrête !

- Mais quoi ?

- Raaaaaah ! Bon ! Sting on se rejoint en bas !

- D'accord Couz' !

Et il repartit le sourire aux lèvres ! Il redescendit l'escalier de bois, il s'essaya dans un couffin dans le salon ouvert, et commença à réfléchir sur sa situation … Rufus arriva tranquillement, les couleurs qu'il aborde corresponde à sa personnalité flamboyante et à son attitude, du rouge, du dorés, une chemise de couleur crème, avec un collier de premier plan, dont les coins sont maintenus en place par des boutons et des manches légèrement lâches, se terminant en manchettes ornés de motifs complexe ainsi qu'une très grande cravate qui correspond à sa chemise de couleur, qui se compose de trois couches de tissu, chacun plus grand que celui du dessus, et est fixé à son cou par sa partie amincie, en passant sous le col de sa chemise. Il a un pantalon de couleur claire plissés, niché à l'intérieur de ses bottes légères. Suivit de Grey. Grey est un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et courts, en bataille, quoique pas assez pour donner l'impression qu'ils ne sont jamais soignés. Ses yeux apparaissent d'un noir de jais, couleur qui s'accorde à la perfection avec ses cheveux ainsi que son teint très légèrement bronzé. Il a une cicatrice au dessus de son œil gauche qui n'est que très peu visible en raison du fait que les mèches de cheveux la couvre partiellement. Il a également une cicatrice du côté droit de son abdomen, on peut remarquer qu'il a un corps musclé, on peut voir qu'il porte un collier où on distingue une petite épée. Rufus pris la parole :

« - Bon Sting … ce que tu as vu … bah …

- Vous baissiez ? »

Grey rigole, Rufus ressemble à une écrevisse et Sting … il est heureux de sa connerie …

- Je l'aime bien ce petit !

- Grey ! Ne l'encourage pas !

- Non allez Sérieusement ! Vous fessiez quoi ?

- Dis … il est pas un débile ?

- Grey … Il est trop jeune !

- J'ai 14 ans !

- Bah Oui ! Nous, quand on avait 14 ans …

- LA FERME GREY !

- Dis Couz' … Pourquoi tu rougis ?

- Bon … Grey & Moi … On est en couple

- Comme Tonton & Tata ?

- Oui

- … Mais c'est normal entre deux garçons ?

- Il n'y a pas de normalité ? Ou Alors la question serait « Qu'est-ce que la normalité ? » !

- Donc c'est normal si j'ai ressenti quelque chose en vous voyant ?

- Euh … Oui … je crois …

- Donc Couz' … Si je ressens pareil quand je vois quelqu'un … ça veut dire quoi ?

- C'est L'Amour !

- Avec un grand A

- Merci Grey … Tu m'aides beaucoup là …

- Je sais ! C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes !

- Donc si je te disais que je ressentais ça pour quelqu'un … Je suis amoureux …

- Oui !

- Alors l'heureuse élue ?

- …

- Rufus … Tu es débile ! Même moi j'ai compris !

- De ?

- Il aime les Garçons !

- NOOOOON !

- Rufus … Tu possède peut-être la faculté du Memory Make mais je me demande si à des moments tu n'es pas stupide …

- Sting ?! C'est Vrai !

Sting baisse la tête honteux, il ne sait plus où se mettre

- Oui …

- On le connaît ?

- Il a mon âge …

- Et ?

- Tout le monde le connaît ?!

- Oui

- Il y a une personne, mais non

- Dis toujours Ru'

- Bah tu sais Luxus Drayer, celui qui serait le dragon de foudre !

Sting détourne le regard … erreur de sa part

- STING ! NON ! JE T'INTERDIS DE SORTIR AVEC LUI !

- POURQUOI ?!

- Tu le devineras tôt ou tard, mais crois-moi ! Si il t'arrive quelque chose de mal à cause de lui, Ne Reviens plus jamais me voir !

- TU ES HORRIBLE COUZ' ! Pourquoi ?!

- Sting pleure, il sert ses poings jusqu'au jointure

- Rufus, ne dit pas des choses comme ça …

- … Sting c'est le seul est dernier avertissement que tu auras ! »

Puis Rufus repartit, Grey consola Sting puis partit Parler à Rufus.

* * *

_Du côté de Mirajane : _

La Fratrie Strauss se compose de l'aînée Mirajane (Elle était la plus grande rivale d'Erza avec qui elle passait son temps à se battre!), La Benjamine Lisanna et de l'intermédiaire Elfman. Leurs parents sont morts quand ils étaient jeunes. Mirajane est alors un jeune fille s'habillant en noir, méchante, sadique pure (On l'appelait Mirajane la Démone), mais s'occupant de sa famille du mieux qu'elle peut. Lors d'une mission pour avoir de l'argent, une S-Quest (Mission pour des Mages renommés) avec son frère et sa sœur, Lisanna. Leur mission : Détruire « Le Roi des Monstres ». Il a la taille exponentielle, les bras longs & musclés, des griffes acérées, couvert de fourrure épaisse, avec l'abdomen et les pectoraux proéminents. Les cheveux, un aspect de crinière, les oreilles et les canines sont pointues, et il a une paire de cornes rayées pointant vers le haut , à partir d'une plaque sur le front. Les pieds ont une ressemblance à un grand oiseau, avec des griffes sombres. Elfman essaya de fusionner avec la bête, Elfman fut aspiré par cette dernière. Ce n'était plus qu'un monstre incontrôlable. Les 2 sœurs, combattant vaillamment, pour redonner la raison à leur frère/monstre. Elfman essaya un coup à Mirajane qui lui brisa le bras gauche. À cours de magie, cette dernière, au sol, rechercher un quelconque moyen de gagner. Lisanna peu blessée, s'interposa entre son frère et sa sœur. Elle écarta les bras, sourit et supplia son frère : « Viens avec Moi Elfman, S'il te plaît … rentrons à la maison, maintenant. Rentrons tous ensemble ! Grand Frè

- LISANNA ! »

Elle fut stoppé par son propre frère hurlant de frénésie, qui l'a expulsé de son chemin, ne laissant que de la poussière & Une Mirajane qui hurla le prénom de sa sœur en accourant vers elle. Après l'avoir frappée et projetée sur plusieurs mètres, Elfman reprit ses esprits. Mirajane tiens la main de Lisanna, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, elle est allongée sur la roche glacée, la plainte des arbres à cause du vent est omniprésente :

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive … Je ne sens plus rien, Je ne peux plus bouger

- Ne parle pas …

- Mirajane … Tu es là ?

- Oui ! Je suis là

Lisanna tourna difficilement sa tête vers Mirajane

- Ne me laisse pas, Reste un peu avec moi, juste un tout petit peu

- Lisanna

- …

- Lisanna !

- …

- LISANNAAAAAAA ! »

Et c'est ainsi que Lisanna se fit tuer par Elfman qui n'avait pas pu contrôler son Take Over complet. Depuis, Mirajane refusa d'utiliser la magie et de faire des missions par peur de son pouvoir. Après sa mort Mirajane et Elfman changèrent beaucoup. Elle passa de rebelle à fille sage & lui passa de pleurnicheur à bodybuildeur et ne jurant que par être un Homme.

**Fin Chapitre 03 !**

******_À Suivre dans le Prochain Chapitre !_**

« Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre expliquant la passé de Mira et une partie du passé de Sting vous ont plus ! Merci d'être aussi nombreux à me lire ! » -M


	5. Les Z'Amoureux !

**__****Pute ? Oui ! Pour Survivre !**

_Auteur :_Moi ! :D

_Couples (principaux) :_ Erza/Mira !

_Genre :_ Vie de Tout les Jours, Romance, Violence, Lemon, Humour, Magie, Mpreg je pense que c'est tout.

_Rating :_ Je dirais T mais je ne suis pas sûr … Donc je mets M !

_Pour les Réponses aux Reviews :_ J'y répondrai au prochain chapitre Pour les Reviews Anonymes !

_Disclaimer :_ Les personnages ne sont pas miens …

_Orthographe :_ Encore désolé pour les fautes !

_POV :_ Les Point de Vue seront précisé au début de chaque chapitres ! Si il n'y a pas de précision cela veut dire que c'est Moi qui parle !

_PS :_ N'hésitez pas à critiquer ou donner votre point de vue, pour permettre l'amélioration de l'Histoire !

« / » = Dialogue

#/# = Pensées Du Personnage quand le POV est différent OU quand il est seul !

**__****Chapitre ****__****0****__****4****__**** : ****__****Les ****__****Z****__****'Amoureux**

Mirajane marchait tranquillement dans un parc en fleur, celui se situant en face du bar. Les pétales de cerisiers virevoltent dans l'air, les innombrables fleurs s'ouvrent au monde. Elle avance sur le chemin blanc, parsemé de Roses, de Jonquilles, de Chrysanthèmes, de Tulipes et d'autres fleurs qui respirent la vie, qui recommence. Elle le vit sur la blanc, le dos contre le dossier, la tête projeté en arrière, la fumée s'en allant vers le ciel avant de disparaître. Elle s'assit gentiment, silencieusement comme pour ne réveiller retenait ses cheveux virevoltant au vent, regardant cet horizon de verdure où la sérénité repose.

« - Dis Luxus … pourquoi tu fumes ?

- Pour me calmer les nerfs.

- Mais encore ?

- Je me sens apaisé.

- Pourquoi ?

Tout en posant la question, elle lui remit le col de sa chemise.

- Car ma moitié n'est pas avec moi.

- …

- Et merde ! C'était censé être secret … Tu as toujours eu le don pour me faire dire la vérité … C'est chiant …

Elle sourit, elle le savait, elle voulait hurler de joie, mais son sourire en disant long sur ses émotions.

- Merci !

- Tu veux savoir qui ?

- Bien sûr ! Tant qu'à faire !

- C'est un garçon …

- Tu ne m'apprends rien.

- Je crois que tu le connais …

- Félicitation !

- Tu sais qui c'est ?

- …

- Mira ?

Avec son sourire le plus banale – J'en ai aucune idée !

Luxus se frappa la têt e... - Tu le fais exprès ?

- Non ! Mais … Je pense avoir une idée !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui !

- Alors la première lettre ?!

- O !

- Et Merde …

- Bon je vois qu'il arrive, je vais vous laisser entre amoureux !

- Tu voulais juste des détails …

- J'ai besoin de savoir de nombreuses choses !

- Tu es une vraie commère !

Le saluant de loin, elle s'en alla avec le sourire mais une fois retournée, son visage ferait peur. Elle n'aimait pas ça ! Est-ce que les sentiments des deux étaient vrais ou juste un plan régulier ?! Elle doit mener son enquête pour être sûre. Elle sortit son appareil photo et grimpa sur l'arbre, les passant la regardant comme si elle était folle … Une fois assise confortablement, elle sortit son appareil et un oreillette. « J'ai bien fais de mettre un écouteur sur lui, il n'a rien sentit j'en suis sûr. Il ne le trouvera jamais sous le col de sa chemise. Elle écoute leur conversation, il parle des cours, banalement … Elle les suivit tout l'après-midi, les conversations s'enchaînant, jamais ils ne montrèrent de signe d'amour … Elle les suivit, dans une cafétéria où ils prirent : un café pour le mystérieux O et un cappuccino au caramel et à la vanille pour Luxus, puis à la bibliothèque ou ils ont lu ou étudiéet tout ça pour finir chez Luxus. Elle connaissait l'immeuble de Luxus, elle se rendit dans l'immeuble en face, mentant sans problème au concierge, le manipulant pour avoir les clés de l'appartement par chance vide et regarda par la fenêtre pour voir en face … Elle vit des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais du voir … Elle redescendit l'immeuble, redonna les clefs au concierge et marcha jusqu'à son appartement … enfin leur appartement. Elle n'en revenait pas … comment ça a pu se produire ? En arrivant au dit appartement, elle raconta tout à Erza … elles ne pensèrent alors qu'à une chose … allez se coucher pour oublier ce « moment » fatidique.

* * *

Le lendemain, le soleil brille, Les filles s'avancent vers le bar avec leur plan dans la tête, celui de faire cracher le morceau à Luxus ! Elles le retrouve assis lisant dans un fauteuil, ses écouteurs sur la tête. Mirajane donna le signal du début de l'opération à Erza. Elle saisit son portable et envoya à Luxus : « Viens dans l'infirmerie de l'arêne ! Il y a une énorme surprise pour toi ». Luxus éteignit sa musique monta jusqu'au toit sans se soucier du pourquoi. En arrivant, il regarda le calme, la tranquillité, mais la solitude rendait l'atmosphère pessante. Puis des ricanements se firent entendre :

« - Alors ? Tu n'as rien à dire ?

- Mira ! Erza ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dès le matin ?!

- On sait tout !

- Je peux te dire ce que tu as fais hier après notre départ …

- Tu veux une médaille ?

- Je peux TOUT DÉCRIRE après mon départ

- Je comprends pas trop …

- Quand j'ai remis ton col de chemise … j'ai mis un micro sans fil … Et apparemment j'ai bien fais …

- QUOI ?!

- J'ai entendu TOUTE la conversation et ce que vous vous disiez …

- TU AS QUOI ?

- Jusqu'à ton appartement …

- Fiou !(Luxus soupir car il a eu peur)

- Où je suis monté dans celui d'en face pour voir … Crois moi … ça valait le détour … même si j'en ai trop vu …

- …

- Toujours rien à dire ?

- D'accord ! Vous avez gagné ! Orga m'a demandé en fiançailles ? Heureuse ?!

- OUI !

Elles sourirent et lui demandèrent une dernière requête : « Tu veux bien fermer les yeux ? »

On entendit un léger bruit de pas, puis Luxus sentit quelqu'un l'enlacer et lui mordiller l'oreille. Luxus gémit un léger cri très aiguë … comme une fille.

Il était là, devant le soleil, fessant de l'ombre à Luxus, il est légèrement plus grand que lui … Le fameux O … Orga, Orga Nanagia. Un Hommeavec un teint bronzé, très massif et très musclé, il a des jambes de taille normale qui, en comparaison, semblent faibles. Il a de longs cheveux jaune olive très clair, ses yeux sont émeraudes. Ses vêtements ne se composent que d'un pantalon à rayures, un t-shirt gris clair le moulant & également des brassards noirs à bords lumineux encerclant ses avant-bras énormes, portant chacun une paire de petites boules de poils sur son côté extérieur, près de la main, et des chaussures noires à semelles légères. Couvert aussi d'une grande blouse blanche.

« - Coucou mon Ange !

- Orga ? Que fais-tu là ?

- Je suis infirmier ! N'oublies pas !

- Donc tu veux dire ?

- Oui ! Ton mari travaille ici à partir d'aujourd'hui !

- Trop bien ! »

Ils s'embrassèrent, un long baiser, langoureux, pleins de promesses d'un avenir meilleur. Orga sortit de sa poche un écrin, 2 bagues reposant dedans, une bague surplombé d'une émeraude et l'autre d'un saphir jaune. Luxus pris le saphir et le plaça sur l'annulaire d'Orga tandis que ce dernier plaça le saphir le l'annulaire droit de Luxus, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

La cloche tinte, la vie reprit … Mais comment Luxus & les Filles allaient-ils annoncer la situation de ce dernier à Sting ?

******Fin Chapitre ********04 !**

**__****À Suivre dans le Prochain Chapitre !**

**« Voilà ! Merci de me Lire & Merci Tycat pour les idées ! Donnez les votre si vous voulez ! » -M**


	6. Début De Collaboration !

**__****Pute ? Oui ! Pour Survivre !**

_Auteur :_Moi ! :D

_Couples (principaux) :_ Erza/Mira ; Luxus/Orga

_Genre :_ Vie de Tout les Jours, Romance, Violence, Lemon, Humour, Magie, Mpreg je pense que c'est tout.

_Rating :_ Je dirais T mais je ne suis pas sûr … Donc je mets M !

_Pour les Réponses aux Reviews :_ J'y répondrai au prochain chapitre Pour les Reviews Anonymes !

_Disclaimer :_ Les personnages ne sont pas miens …

_Orthographe :_ Encore désolé pour les fautes !

_POV :_ Les Point de Vue seront précisé au début de chaque chapitres ! Si il n'y a pas de précision cela veut dire que c'est Moi qui parle !

_PS :_ N'hésitez pas à critiquer ou donner votre point de vue, pour permettre l'amélioration de l'Histoire !

« / » = Dialogue

#/# = Pensées Du Personnage quand le POV est différent OU quand il est seul !

**Chapitre 05 : Début de Collaboration !**

_Vendredi Soir :_

Sting accueilli son dernier client de la semaine, un homme de son âge, il revenait souvent, trop souvent aux goûts de Sting

« - Tu t'appelles comment déjà ?

- Natsu, Natsu Dragneel »

Natsu est un jeune homme de taille moyenne, fin mais musclé. Il a des cheveux en pics de couleur rose. Il porte un manteau noir bordé de jaune dont le coté droit ne comporte pas de manche, laissant apparaître son tatouage de couleur rouge, & qui descend jusqu'aux genoux. Il possède également une ceinture marron dont l'attache est grise. Son pantalon est assez large et est de couleur blanche.. On peut aussi préciser que Natsu porte un brassard noir à sa main droite.

Ce rose n'était pas inconnu de Sting, il lui disait quelque chose … il ne savait plus trop.

« - Dis … Tu viens souvent ?

- Une fois par Mois. Toujours la même date !

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est Un Secret ! »

Il esquissa un sourire qui laissa Sting perplexe.

« BIP BIP BIP BIP » (Sonnerie de Téléphone!)

_Sting décrocha tranquillement :_

« - Oui ?

- Oui C'est Mira, Demain ça te dirait de venir avec Erza & Moi au Zoo ?

- Euh pourquoi pas … Il y a aura qui ?

- Nous & peut-être Luxus et ça Love Story !

(Sting piqué au vif, regarda dangereusement Natsu)

- Moi aussi je viens accompagner !

- D'accord, On part à 12h30, venez à 11h30 pour manger au bar ! Lahar est Okay pour le fermer une journée !

- Okay ! À Demain ! »

_En raccrochant, Sting raconta toute l'histoire à Natsu. _

« - Voilà … Donc voudrez venir avec moi demain au Zoo avec mes amis ?

- Euh … Ouais pourquoi pas … mais je me présente comment ?

- Laisse moi faire ! »

Puis Sting se jeta sur Natsu pour lui faire ce dont pourquoi il avait payé !

Quand Sting s'assit devant lui, il sentit le souffle chaud sur sa peau. C'est avec un sourire que Sting saisit les bras de Natsu et colla son front contre l'autre bouillonnant. Il demeurait calme, quelque chose qui était rare chez lui, peut-être avait-il comprit qu'il était inutile de résister.

Ses lèvres, quelques peu humidifiées par la chaleur, semblaient si roses et fines, telles des fleurs aux épines tranchantes, le simple fait de les regarder rendit le corps de Sting en ébullition.

Alors, il l'embrassa. La passion fut plus rapide, c'est elle qui les dévora et les enflamma.

_POV Sting :_

Caressant son torse et ses muscles saillants parfaitement sculptés, il me sembla l'entendre gémir, mais ça devait être le fruit de mon imagination. Bientôt, je ne tint plus, et je retirais ses couches de vêtements, je vis alors ce que j'attendais : son membre dressé. Rien n'aurait pût me faire plus plaisir. Comme quoi, je lui faisais de l'effet, ma tête glissa en avant, mes lèvres trouvèrent leur chemin d'elles-même, rencontrant l'endroit durci, je commençais à le lécher doucement avant de le prendre en bouche avec brutalité, commençant une longue série de vas-et-viens de plus en plus terribles. Je sentis sa respiration s'accélérer, m'encourageant un peu plus, j'avais la bouche en feu, il était mon brasier, celui qui causerait ma perte si je ne faisais pas attention. Et pourtant, je m'en foutais royalement. Très vite, la température de la pièce devint insoutenable, si bien que je dus stopper mon action pour retirer mon pantalon, c'est là que je vit l'état déplorable dans lequel était mon engin, au moins aussi gonflé que celui de mon modèle. Là, je me collais contre lui, ma langue vint lécher son oreille, ses cheveux collés à son visage à cause de la transpiration, ses lèvres douces et fines. Je l'embrassais encore une fois avant de lui murmurer, comme un secret. « Ça va sûrement te faire mal, ne te déranges pas pour les autres, tu peux crier. » Rien, il semblait avoir arrêté de vivre, oublié de respirer. De mon point de vue, toute préparation ne faisait qu'aggraver la douleur, c'est pour ça que j'entrais en lui sans lui faire subir le moindre entraînement. Je le sentis serrer les dents, mais il ne cria pas. Son intérieur était étroit, et terriblement excitant, je commençais à bouger sauvagement, oubliant à quel point il aurait pu en souffrir. Durant ma pénétration, peut-être cria-t-il, je ne m'en souviens plus trop en tout cas, moi, je criais. J'étais heureux, je gémissais contre son torse, entrais en lui, en ressortait, tout ça si rapidement que je perdis vite pied. Je me libérais en lui, peut-être avait-il fait de même, je n'ai que de vagues souvenirs de cette fin de soirée.

« - Tu peux allez prendre une douche Nat'

- D'accord merci ! » Il partit tranquillement.

#Comment ça se fait que j'ai ressenti ça ? Jamais avec d'autres clients je n'ai ressentit autant de … sentiments ? Moi ? Aimer ? Je peux refaire ça ? Tient le revoilà … Rapide …#

« - Tu as fais vite !

- J'ai mis 20 minutes …

- Ah … Bon j'y vais … à plus ! »

_Puis Sting s'en alla sous sa douche italienne :_

# Demain on se retrouve au zoo … Bizarre de voir Luxus en couple … puis surtout … enfin qui voudrait de lui … je vois qu'un truc … Non … Luxus qui se laisserait faire ? Mira doit être au courant … niveau commérage … elle referait Gossip Girl Next Generation à elle toute seule … Bon je suis tout propre. Je prends quel caleçon ? … Le Noir avec des pétales de cerisier ! Un petit souvenir … Je me demande si je pourrais le « réutiliser » … enfin j'ai vachement aimé avec lui … J'ai vachement fin en plus … Euh … Pourquoi ça sent aussi bon ? Attends me dit pas que … #

« - Natsu ? Que fais-tu là ?!

- Je fais à manger

- Okay mais la vraie question c'est « Pourquoi es-tu encore là ? »

- Bah … du coup … j'ai voulu être gentil & j'ai refais ton lit, j'ai rangé un peu, fais le ménage & là … je fais la cuisine

- Tu veux vivre ici ?

- QUOI ?

- Bah oui … tu es un peu une fée du logis #Putain Je rougis comme un con !#

- Merci …

- Et tu peux être mon régulier !

- Attends tu es sérieux là ?

- Tu es contre ?

- Non mais le truc c'est le « régulier » qui passe mal …

- Logique … comment je gagne de l'argent sinon ?!

- Ah … Tu as pensé à un petit boulot ?

- Pas Vraiment en faîte …

- Bon c'est prêt … Moi j'y vais ! À demain au zoo ! »

_Pov Auteur :_

Natsu remit sa veste et ouvrit la porte. Sting se jeta sur lui, l'attrapant le poignet et murmura : « Non … reste avec moi … ». Natsu sourit, un sourire heureux. Puis il sortit son téléphone : « J'appelle ma petite sœur pour éviter qu'elle s'inquiète »

_Natsu composa le numéro de sa sœur & :_

« - Wendy

- Oui ?

- Je rentre pas ce soir

- J'allais te dire pareil …

- Minervaping ?

- Exactement … Elle me lâche plus !

- Combien de temps ?

- Deux Heures …

- Je viens te chercher demain … je vais au zoo

- Avec ?!

- Je te dis tout demain !

- Okay …

- Bon allez

- MINERVA ARRÊTE ! NON ! QUELQU'UN ! AIDEZ-MOI ! GRAND FRÈRE ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE !

- Bonne nuit ! »

Il raccrocha en soupirant.

Demain = Journée Pénible …

**Fin chapitre 05 !**

******_À Suivre dans le Prochain Chapitre !_**

« Surpris de la tournure des événements ? :D Commentez ! Sviou plait ! » -M


	7. Préparation !

**__****Pute ? Oui ! Pour Survivre !**

_Auteur :_Moi ! :D

_Couples (principaux) :_ Erza/Mira ; Luxus/Orga !

_Genre :_ Vie de Tout les Jours, Romance, Violence, Lemon, Humour, Magie, Mpreg je pense que c'est tout.

_Rating :_ Je dirais T mais je ne suis pas sûr … Donc je mets M !

_Pour les Réponses aux Reviews :_ J'y répondrai au prochain chapitre Pour les Reviews Anonymes !

_Disclaimer :_ Les personnages ne sont pas miens …

_Orthographe :_ Encore désolé pour les fautes !

_POV :_ Les Point de Vue seront précisé au début de chaque chapitres ! Si il n'y a pas de précision cela veut dire que c'est Moi qui parle !

_PS :_ N'hésitez pas à critiquer ou donner votre point de vue, pour permettre l'amélioration de l'Histoire !

« / » = Dialogue

#/# = Pensées Du Personnage quand le POV est différent OU quand il est seul !

**_Chapitre __0__6__ :__ Préparation pour Aller au Zoo … _**

Par une belle matinée ensoleillé, tous se préparèrent pour aller au Zoo, si seulement ils se préparaient sérieusement …

* * *

_Tous d'abord , __Chez __Minera __& accessoirement Wendy :_

# GRAND FRÈRE ! AU SECOURS ! #

« - WENDY ! RESTE TRANQUILLE !

Wendy est une mignonne jeune fille de douze ans, aux cheveux longs et bleus, et aux yeux marron foncés. Elle possède des canines légèrement plus développées comme son frère. Malheureusement elle n'a pas encore de poitrine, ce qui la gêne un peu. Elle a un haut rouge, d'une mini-jupe noire, de collants bleus-noirs et de deux chouchous triangulaires (assortis à sa tenue) qui maintenaient ses deux mignonnes couettes.

- NON ! JE VEUX PAS ! MINERVA ! ARRÊTE !

Minerva est une jeune femme mince, de taille moyenne qui se distingue par son look oriental : Son visage est pâle et fin, ses longs cheveux raides, foncés et brillants, descendent en bas de son dos laissés libres, séparés au milieu de son front. Son maquillage rappelle celui porté par les geisha japonaises, elle porte un rouge à lèvres foncé et brillant, ses yeux verts sont bridés, et ses sourcils sont courts et froncés. Elle porte un bermuda en jean noir ainsi qu'un débardeur-décolleté violet.

- Wendy ! ARRÊTE TES CAPRICES ! MAINTENANT !

- Mais ! Lâche moi !

- Écoute moi bien ! Tu te laisses faire ! Tu vas aimer !

- Non … Je veux pas !

- Dans ce cas .. Je vais t'attacher !

Minerva attacha Wendy aux barreaux du lit solidement grâce à une corde. Wendy les larmes aux yeux la supplia, encore & encore. Haletant de plus en plus, son visage rouge, ses yeux entraînant un mince filet de larmes.

- C'est bientôt finis, ne t'inquiète pas, Tu te sentiras mieux après …

- Vraiment ?!

- Oui

- Alors Continue … »

Wendy haletait, sa respiration se fessait de plus en plus forte, jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi … euphorique. Quand Minerva eu finit :

« - Alors petite princesse ? Tu as survécu !

- Je te préviens ! C'était la dernière fois !

- De ?

- Que tu me fasse une pédicure & que tu me mettes du vernis ! Je suis trop sensible des pieds !

- Mais oui !

- Allons-y Maintenant ! Que je le disse à Grand Frère ! »

Dans un geste très mature Minerva lui tira la langue & elles partirent.

* * *

_Ensuite, Chez __Erza & Mira :_

# Aaaaaaah … ! Je mets quoi ?! … La rose ou la noire?#

« - Mira … Tu vas bien ?

- Cruelle dilemme …

- Comment ça ?

- Si je mets la rose, bah du coup je change une partie de mes vêtements … & si je prends la noire alors c'est pareil !

- Bah tu veux pas en prendre une autre ? Tu sais personne ne la verra …

- Mais MOI je le verrais & le saurais !

- Mira … Je pense que de Un, personne ne la verra & de Deux, ce n'est pas très important !

- Quand on sera que toutes les deux ! Tu seras heureuse de la voir !

- Mira …

- & Puis … bah …

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je vais peut-être prendre celui qui ira le mieux avec le blanc …

- Mira … Pourquoi tu en mets ?

- Qu … uuuu … uoiiiii ?

- Bah quoi ?

- J'en fais quoi de ça alors ?!

- Bon Mira … Tu te dépêches à choisir une barrette ou une coupe de cheveux mais GROUILLE !

- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii … »

Mira porte une robe blanche non transparente assez fluides, pour être libre de ses mouvements. Tandis que Erza porte une jupe bleu avec un shorty en dessous avec un haut fluide gris.

Puis elle partirent enfin … après un long combat existentiel …

* * *

_Puis, Chez Luxus & Orga :_

Orga prépara le petit déjeuner tranquillement, quand Luxus se réveilla

« - Mademoiselle, vous êtes si belle !

- Lux' … Tu veux mon poing dans ta gueule dès le matin ?

Ce dernier s'assit, plus amoureux que jamais, se levant juste.

Au fur que les minutes passèrent, il rougit, de plus en plus, haletant avec sa respiration forte, grave, masculine. La température augmente. Il se leva brusquement, sa chaise tombant en arrière, il poussa Orga, le jetant au sol, le prenant en main, le secoua énergiquement, comme un animal en rûtejusqu'au moment où …

- Puti ! Lux' ! Tu en as mis partout !

- Désolé … mais ton chocolat chaud était trop chaud …

- C'EST UNE RAISON POUR PRENDRE DE LA CHANTILLY ?!

- Bah … c'était le truc le plus appétissant dans le périmètre …

- Heureusement que je n'étais pas changé … »

Ce dernier partit sous la douche, s'enlevant la crème, rejoins pas Luxus qui avait d'autre idée en tête …

« - Luxus ? Tu fais quoi là ?

- Ta faute … j'ai pas eu ma dose de bisous & de câlins …

- On dirait un pitit n'enfant

- Puis il faut que tu t'occupes de ça !

Luxus montra ses parties intimes déjà ardemment dressé.

- En quel honneur ?

- Ta faute … Tu as fais la cuisine en Fench Maid …

- Allez Viens là ! »

Puis ils furent l'amour dans la salle de bain, sous la douche, ou les cries remplacèrent le son de l'eau qui coule. Puis une fois cette bonne affaire finit … ils étaient enfin prêt à partir. Luxus porte un haut bleu nuit moulant ses abdos & ses pectoraux avec un short rouge alors que Orga porte un short blanc & un haut jaune olive qui montre sa forte carrure.

* * *

_& Enfin, Chez Sting & Natsu :_

#Bon … je lui dis ou pas … Mais si c'est pas lui … je ferais quoi ?!#

« - Natsu tu es prêt ? »

#Pourquoi il réponds pas ? Il doit être dans la chambre, bon j'y vais sinon on sera jamais prêt … Tiens ! Il parle tout seul ?#

« - Tu aimes ça Hein ?

- Oooooh Vas-y ! Défonce moi !

- Tu es tellement serré !

- Déchire MOI !

- C'est bon hein ?!

- T'arrête pas !

- Je suis presque arrivé !

- OH OUIIIII »

Sting entra brusquement pour voir Natsu jouer avec son pied & sa chaussette …

« - Natsu … Tu es sérieux là ?

- Tu as entendu ?

- Oui !

- Tout ?

- OUIIII !

- Ah … Mais à ce que je vois … Mon petit théâtre de marionnette … bah il te fais de l'effet …

Sting regarda son entrejambe … puis détourna le regard en rougissant …

- C'est de ta faute aussi … Je m'y suis imaginé …

- Il nous reste 2 longues heures tu sais ?

- Tu veux le faire ?

- Avec Toi ? Toujours ?

- Alors là mon gars … Je veux pas t'entendre te plaindre par rapport à la douleur quand qu'on sera au Zoo

- Au faîte … On fais comment ? Tu me présentes comment ?

- Déjà Mira sait que l'on sera 8 en tout … Donc … On a l'ami de longue date …

- Qui marcher comme un canard donc à qui tu défonces le cul …

- Ouais … »

Après une longue réflexion intense,

« - Il y a un bien un truc …

- Sérieux ?

- Oui … Le coup de la veille …

- Classe … Surtout ma Frangine qui comprendra pas …

- Bah peut-être que ce serait le moment de lui dire …

- Mouais …

- Rappelle toi ce que je t'ai dit, car tu sais

- OUI ! Je sais ! Erza & Mirajane sont des dangers ambulants ! Elles me détruiront si je ne remplis pas les critères !

- Nat' … je suis sérieux ! Elles sont comme mes parents ! Erza te soutireras les informations par la force ! Alors que Mira … elle, tu lui diras sans tant rendre compte ! Même si Erza se ferra plus peur, crois moi si Mirajane dis le « Je vais m'occuper de lui » calmement & avec le sourire … Fuis …

- Je le sens mal tout ça …

- Sinon …

- Oui ?

- On le fais quand même ?!

- Vite fais mais bien fais !

- C'est PARTIT ! »

Une fois finit, ils partirent, heureux, satisfait. Natsu avec son éternel short beige et son haut noir avec une manche courte & l'autre longue. Alors que Sting lui, porte le même maillot que Luxus, mais de couleur marron-gris, avec un short beige. Partirent quand à eux les derniers.

* * *

_& Finalement_, au bar, en racontant leur folle journée de la matinée, ils apprirent à ce connaître, calmement, tranquillement. Puis ils décidèrent enfin à partir pour le Zoo !

**Fin Chapitre 06 !**

« Désolé Du RETARD ! J'ai eu du mal & pas le temps ! Encore désolé ! & Merci à Glady pour ses Reviews ! Car c'est la seule … Prenez Exemple sur Elle Sviou plaît ! » -M


	8. Fêtes !

**__****Pute ? Oui ! Pour Survivre !**

_Auteur :_Moi ! :D

_Couples (principaux) :_ Erza/Mira ; Luxus/Orga !

_Genre :_ Vie de Tout les Jours, Romance, Violence, Lemon, Humour, Magie, Mpreg je pense que c'est tout.

_Rating :_ Je dirais T mais je ne suis pas sûr … Donc je mets M !

_Pour les Réponses aux Reviews :_ J'y répondrai au prochain chapitre Pour les Reviews Anonymes !

_Disclaimer :_ Les personnages ne sont pas miens …

_Orthographe :_ Encore désolé pour les fautes !

_POV :_ Les Point de Vue seront précisé au début de chaque chapitres ! Si il n'y a pas de précision cela veut dire que c'est Moi qui parle !

_PS :_ N'hésitez pas à critiquer ou donner votre point de vue, pour permettre l'amélioration de l'Histoire !

« / » = Dialogue

#/# = Pensées Du Personnage quand le POV est différent OU quand il est seul !

**__****Chapitre ****__****0****__****7****__**** : ****__****Fêtes !**

******/!\ ********Je n'ai pas oublié de faire le chapitre sur le Zoo ! Je me suis dit que j'en ferais des anecdotes ! Merci de Votre Compréhension & aussi DÉSOLÉ du retard mais j'ai eu un bac blanc avant les vacances donc j'ai préféré étudier ! Merci de votre Compréhension ! ~M**

**_Au Bar :_**

Le playlist en route, Lahar, Sting et Luxus préparèrent le Bar. Cette Année ils avaient, tous ensemble, choisit de fêter Noël ici. Sur un air de Katy Perry, ils décorèrent la salle, des guirlandes rouge placées un peu partout, sur le comptoir, sur les chaises, les tables. Une immense table en chêne noir trônait dans la salle, le contraste parfait avec le bar d'une couleur neutre. Après tout, ils n'étaient que leur petit groupe de 8, Lahar repartant dans sa famille. Une toile cirée transparente mise sur la table, le couvert d'argent mis, les verres en cristal, nettoyés et sans traces placés. Un coin musique placé, c'est-à-dire, des micros, des instruments, un karaoké. Le bar est fermé pour eux. Après tout … C'est Noël ! Ils regardèrent le sapin, celui se dessinait sous les décorations, en symétrie avec le karaoké par la table. La salle était remplie, mais on pouvait facilement se promener à sa guise. Lahar reçu un coup de fil et du partir plus tôt, fessant confiance à Sting & Luxus pour s'occuper et entretenir le bar jusque au 3 janvier, date de son retour.

« - Luxus ! J'ai finit de mon côté !

- De mon côté, je crois que c'est bon …

- Bon bah … on rentre …

- Bah … ouais !

- Bon allez à dans 2 heures !

- Ouais ! »

Ils partirent chacun de son côté, se préparer.

_Du côté des Filles : _

« - Mira … CHOISIS !

- Je pense la … robe rose sans manches, tenue par les deux brettelles roses et attachées par un grand nœud sur le décolleté !

- Sûr ?

- Oui ! Et toi Minerva ?

- Je pense prendre ma robe bustier fendue, vous savez celle qui ressemble à un cheongsam bleus cyan avec ses gants qui monte jusqu'au coude mais où l'intérieur est violet !

- Bon Choix !

- Et toi Wendy ?

- JE sais Comment JE vais l'habiller !

- Minerva … je serais obligé de la mettre ?

- Oui ! Tu mettras ta belle robe rose, avec sa dentelle au bordure, avec tes gants blancs qui iront jusqu'à la moitié de tes avants-bras, puis tu auras tes petites chaussures roses à talon & pour finir une épaulière rouge avec de la fourrure blanche sur les bordure tenu par un nœud rose.

- Quant à moi, je mettrais mes collants bas résilles, ma robe fendu en avant plissé avec un fort décolleté !

- Les filles ont va être trop classe !

- Sinon pour les coiffures ?

- Je vois bien Wendy avec 2 couettes arrières tenues par des nœuds blancs et avec ça deux mèche qui encadre son visage se finissant en anglaise !

- J'approuve ! Moi je faire onduler tout mes cheveux que je mettre en arrière tenu par un nœud rose mais avec deux mèches toujours ondulés qui encadre mon visage et une mèche/franche !

- Ma Mira va être trop JOLIE ! Moi je faire une queue de cheval haute, mais je crois que je vais faire graissés mais cheveux pour essayer de faire un effet, avec une mèche épaisse cachant mon œil droit, avec 2 mèches pour encadrer mon visage.

- Moi je vais opter pour deux tresses descendant mes épaules et mon dos. Deux mèches en avant, mes cheveux lissés et aussi deux boucles au sommet de ma tête.

- C'est pas un peu bizarre de dire « au sommet de ma tête » ?

- Si … mais j'ai pensé qu'à ça …

- Bon Allez Les FILLES ! On commence le repas & on se prépare !

- Faisons le !

- Wendy … tu es un peu jeune … Je veux que tu apportes cette liste chez Luxus puis Chez Sting d'accord ?

- Oui …

- Ne boude pas ! Ça fais des rides !

- Chouette … »

Et c'est ainsi que Wendy partit en direction de la première habitation : _Chez Luxus & Orga :_

« - Allez Lux' ! S'il te plaît !

- Non.

- LUXUS !

- Non.

- Pour me faire plaisir ?

- Non.

- ENCULÉ !

- … oui …

- Sérieusement Luxus, tout le monde sera là, tu crois pas que c'est une occasion pour le mettre ?

- Je suis pas à l'aise dedans !

- Écoute ! Ce n'est pas compliqué, tu le mets et tout ira bien, sinon ne viens pas te plaindre … C'était mon premier & dernier avertissement de l'heure !

- Mais quel est ce funeste châtiment que m'inflige cruellement le monarque de mon royaume ?

- D'abord tu parles normalement et tu seras privée de tu sais quoi !

- Tu vas pas oser ?

- Je. Vais. Me. Gêner !

- Bah je me débrouillerais !

- Je ne rigole pas Luxus ! »

{Toc Toc Toc}

« - Excusez-moi ! Mais c'était ouvert …

- Ah Wendy ! Que veux-tu ?

- Mira m'a demandé de vous ramener ça.

- Des Bracelets ?

- Oui, car selon elle « Si on porte une tenue puis que l'on mets un de ces bracelets, la tenue est sauvegardée donc on peut apporter plusieurs tenue d'un coup sans les trimballer dans une valise ! Pour à la fois être Stylé et d'autres pour s'amuser ! » … Voilà … vous savez tout.

- En même temps, on parle de Mirajane …

- Merci mais je dois faire vite ! Je dois aller chez Sting ! À tout à l'heure !

- Fais Attention à … toi »

Luxus rejoigna Orga :

« - Elle est encore tombée …

- Équilibre Zéro … RAPELLE TOI !

- De ?

- Mais si au zoo ! Quand elle est tombée devant les singes !

- AH OUI ! Et après ils fessaient semblant de tomber pour se moquer !

- Quelle journée !

- Sinon … Tu vas devoir le porter !

- Okay … Je m'avoue vaincu … Je le porterais ton putain de Costard ! Mais je choisis la chemise et les chaussures !

- Si tu veux … Tu sais qu'on à le temps de prendre une loooooonguuuuuuue douche ?

- J'ai envie d'un bain …

- C'est faisable tu sais !

- Allez Viens là ! »

C'est ainsi que Wendy continua son chemin en trébuchant 3 ou 8 fois … Mais elle savait que son frère serait heureux de l'accueillir !

_Chez Sting & Natsu :_

« - Tu es sûr ?

- Oui … je pense qu'ils doivent tous être au courant, les amis comme la famille …

- … Tu vas mieux ?

- Natsu … ce n'est pas ta faute, on ne pouvait rien prévoir, qui aurait pu prédire qu'ils seraient là !

- Je suis désolé … Si j'avais arrêté de dévisager tout le monde, je les aurais pas reconnu …

- Ne t'en fais, je réglerais ça ! »

{TOC TOC TOC}

« - C'est WENDY !

- Vas-y entre !

- Désolé du dérangement !

- Ne t'en fais pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Mira m'a donné des bracelets changement d'uniformes pour vous !

- Ah bon ?

- Oui ! Classe pour le dîner & décontracté pour l'amusement !

- Merci !

- Où est grand frère ?

- …

- Où est-il ?!

- On a eu une légère dispute … je pense qu'il préfère rester seul ... »

Le regard de Wendy s'assombrit, sa voix devint plus grave, l'atmosphère est lourde, pesante, terrifiante. Elle le regarda, sa moitié supérieur de son visage est caché par une ombre, elle avance lentement mais dangereusement :

« - Que s'est-il passé ?

- Une dispute …

- Ne le blesse pas plus, sinon … »

Sting recula, Natsu l'avait mis en garde, Wendy est sans doute aussi forte que Luxus. Elle pris la poignée dans sa main, ouvrit la porte, se tourna vers Sting, l'œil noir. Sting sentit un vent le balancer sur le sol. Wendy ferma la porte, silencieusement, comme si, elle n'avait jamais été là, comme si elle était un fantôme.

« - Sting ? Pourquoi tu es par terre ? C'était qui ?

- Ta sœur et j'ai glissé …

- Ah Okay …

- Tiens, elle nous a apporté des bracelets qui nous permettent d'avoir plusieurs tenus

- Bon allez préparons-nous ! »

Et c'est ainsi que tous se préparèrent pour la fête du Réveillon ! Une fois le délai impartit, chacun se dirigea en direction du bar.

_De Retour au Bar _:

« - Bon Comme vous le savez, il y avait des Pères Noëls secret cette année. Donc on va suivre un ordre. Wendy commencera, puis Natsu, Sting, Orga, Minerva, Luxus, Erza & Moi. Voilà ! Et nous les ouvrirons tous ensemble !

- Bon et bien dans ce cas, je commence. Bon, je suis désolé, mais comme je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent même en faisant des petits boulots … Je suis désolé …

- Ne t'en fais pas Wendy, alors à qui offre-tu ton cadeau ?

- Tiens Orga …

- Merci !

- Suivant !

- J'ai fait de mon mieux ! Alors Tiens Minerva !

- Oh ! Merci !

- Suivant !

- Je sais ce qui te fais plaisir ! Tiens Lux' !

- Merci

- Suivant !

- Je suis novice dans ce genre d'échange, donc j'espère ne pas trop de décevoir Mira'

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est l'intention qui compte ! Suivant !

- Bon bah … Tiens Erza.

- Merci Minerva.

- Suivant !

- Tiens Wendy !

- Oh Merci …

- Suivant !

- Tient mon petit Natsu !

- Merci Erza !

- Ah nous ! Tiens Sting !

- Merci Mira !

- ALLEZ TOUT LE MONDE ! DÉBALLATION !

- On dit pas « déballage » plutôt ?

- ON S'EN FICHE WENDY! C'EST NOËL ! »

Et Dans le même ordre de donation, Wendy fût la première a ouvrir son cadeau.

« Des … ROLLERS ! LUXUS MERCI !

- Comme ça, tu pourras des trajets plus facilement, et aller plus vite pour faire des petits boulots ! Remercie ton frère, il m'a aidé !

- GRAND FRÈRE ! MERCI ! »

Et Natsu ouvrit une enveloppe avec deux images dedans : « - Une Bibliothèque et une armoire en chêne clair ! OH MON DIEU ! ERZA MERCI !

- De rien ! »

Idem pour Sting : « - Un bureau d'angle et des tables de chevets en chêne noir ! MIRA ! MERCI !

- Mais de rien ! »

Puis Orga : « Un livre de Pâtisserie ! MERCI !

- C'est vrai ? Tu es heureux ?

- Oui ! J'ai toujours voulu m'améliorer dans la pâtisserie ! Luxus ! Prépare toi à en manger !

- Euh … ouais …

- MERCI ENCORE WENDY ! »

Ainsi que Minerva : « - Un Set de Maquillage !

- Oui, il ne te reste plus qu'à te rendre dans le magasin et choisir les couleurs que tu veux, tu peux les changer 5 fois en 1 semaine et sa durera 1 ans !

- Merci Natsu ! »

Et Luxus : « - Des Nouveaux Casques & Des baskets ?

- Oui, les casques pour changer selon l'envie et des baskets pour faire du sport, car … avec Orga et sa cuisine …

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma cuisine ?!

- Chéri … tu cuisines trop …

- Ah …

- Merci Sting ! »

Plus qu'Erza : « - Une semaine pour 2 dans une maison aménagé dans un zoo ?!

- Oui … j'ai eu l'idée, car dans le zoo c'était ce qu'il y avait …

- Merci Minerva ! »

& Enfin Mirajane : « - Une place pour participer à un M & F ! MON DIEU ORGA ! Ça fait des semaines que je cherche une place ! Comment as-tu fais ?

- J'ai mes combines !

- Merci BEAUCOUP ! »

Des Éclats de rires, des embrassades, des enlaçures, des remerciements puis tout le monde se mis à table. Avec des fiches où le Menu était marqué dessus !

_Transcription du dît Menu :_

« _Apéritif :__Cocktail de Fruits & sa Blancheur des Îles._

_Entrée :__Organes sur un mélange d'ingrédient passé dans un grille accompagné de ses feuillages._

_Résistance :__Le duc et ses dauphines avec leurs légumes._

_Fromage._

_Dessert :__Arbre des Milles Saveurs._»

Le repas commença, dans la musique de K-P {Katy Perry}, Chacun buvait sa boisson, grignotait des entremets. Et le repas se passa dans la même ambiance : Les rires. À la fin de ce somptueux repas, la table débarrassée, le karaoké pouvait enfin commencé. Tous chantèrent à l'unisson sur l'air de _Last Friday Night_, des duos sur _Hot'n Cold_ ou encore sur _Birthday_ &_ By the Grace of God_, _Dark Horse_, _This is How we Do_, _Wide Awake {Version Glee}_, I_nternational Smile_, _The Fox_ et_ROAR !{Les 2 Versions Glee !}._Des chansons déformées … Des acclamations, des hurlements, des sifflements … Minerva partit avec Wendy en premier, la petite ne tenant pas le coup. La soirée se finit grâce à la dernière chanson : _Unconditionally {Male Version}_. Les couples s'embrassèrent, s'enlacèrent. Il était seul, au milieu de tous, son cœur s'accélère, des papillons s'envolèrent, ses sens s'infusèrent. Mais Pourquoi ? À Contre cœur, il recula, il respirait fortement, lourdement. La chanson se finit, les regards se braquèrent sur lui, il prit peur et s'enfuit. Le voilà dans les rues, courant à perdre haleine, il a besoin de hurler, crier, pleurer sa détresse. Il retourna chez lui, pris sa guitare et commença à chanter _Shake It Out de Glee._ Il ne veut plus être rejeté. Il veut être aimé, mais il a peur. Ce n'est qu'un enfant effrayé.

2 voix se joignent à lui, Elles seront toujours là pour lui. Dans un élan d'émotion, la chanson se finit, il s'effondre. Elles l'enlacent. Mira lui susurre à l'oreille : « You know, what you gotta do !». Un simple remerciement s'évapora dans l'air. Il partit à ça rencontre. Il y était presque, il l'appelait. Il le vit ne bougeant plus, droit comme un i, dos à lui. Tous ses sentiments se rejoignirent un cri strident, une rafale d'énergie, une déflagration : un « **JE T'AIME !** ». Un regard et le temps s'arrêta.

**Fin Chapitre 07 !**

**_La Personne qui trouvera les plats du Menu aura le droit à un chapitre spéciale en dédicace !_**

**_« Vraiment, je suis désolé. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Vous pouvez dire merci aux personnes qui ont laissé des Reviews, car elles m'ont donné une nouvelle vigueur ! Merci Encore à vous de me lire. Passé de Fêtes ! Commentez ! » ~M_**


End file.
